Elsa
Elsa the Snow Queen, or Queen Elsa of Arendelle, is the deuteragonist of Disney's 53rd full-length animated feature film, Frozen. She is voiced by Broadway veteran Idina Menzel, who is famous for playing Elphaba in the musical titled Wicked, based off The Wizard of Oz. Trivia *Contrary to how most adaptations (particularly the 1995 and 2012 versions) portray her, this version of the Snow Queen is not a villain, since the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale, though still the main antagonist was not intended to be evil. Also, the fairy tale involved an evil troll (implied to represent Satan) building a mirror which he will use to turn everyone evil, only to accidentally smash it in the process, and one of the shards ending up hitting Kai. The Queen was based on a woman Hans Christian Andersen personally hated for being shrewd and distant. *Elsa, and the Snow Queen from the 2005 anime of the same name are the only two incarnations of the character to be portrayed as heroic characters. *Elsa is also similar to Kai from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who after ends up being kidnapped by the title Queen after he is unexpectedly stabbed by one of the broken shards of a magic mirror created by an evil troll which he was supposed to use to corrupt people and becoming cold and resentful, therefore prompting Gerda to try and rescue him, combined with the Snow Queen herself. In some adaptations, Kai and Gerda are an interesting case in the Snow Queen's life and interests. *If that is the case, Elsa is the first Disney Heroine to be based on a female antagonist and a male protagonist from the source material, and the first false antagonist in the lineup. *As some elements of Elsa's character simultaneously inspired by both Ice Queen and Kai simultaneously, the moment where Elsa runaway after her powers accidentally exposed which followed by winter that enveloped Arendelle was reference of when Snow Queen kidnapped Kai. In Ross's case, she actually kidnapped herself. *Elsa bears a striking resemblance to Rosalina. *Elsa is a perfect example of an antagonist hero, since she is most definitely a heroine, but behaves in an antagonistic manner in order to keep Anna away for her protection. She also unintentionally drives the conflict by accidentally creating a winter in the middle of summer when she runs away to the mountains to isolate herself in an attempt to protect everyone else from her powers. *Elsa also categorizes under both Anti-Villain and Anti-Hero (though more so with the latter) as she does villainous things but for a noble cause (Anti-Villain) but also acts as a hero who lacks certain aspects of traditional heroes. *She is portrayed by Georgina Haig on the ABC fantasy drama Once Upon a Time. *Elsa is similar to Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. Both are older siblings that have elemental powers and behave in an antagonist manner towards their younger siblings (Anna and Sasuke, respectively) for their protection. *In contrast of Itachi, Elsa behaved antagonistic was the result of trauma of her her accidently harm Anna and fear of how deadly her powers can be, whereas Itachi was torn between Konoha and his clan that intended to overthrow whole Konoha. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Singing Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Serious Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Liars Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroines